Coyote Piper
Coyote Piper is the 9th episode of the third season and the 53rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When a life essence takes possession of Piper, her soul is at risk of dying if Prue and Phoebe don't kill her body. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell/Terra *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt/Terra Guest Stars *Chad Willett as Justin Harper *Rainn Wilson as Kierkan *Paige Rowland as Terra *Andrew Bowen as Male Victim/Terra Co-Starring *Sabine Singh as Missy Campbell *Philip Boyd as Drunk Guy *Jessica Randle as Concerned Woman *Adrianne Alvarez as File Clerk Featuring *Rick Warren as Hot Guy *Debra Mayer as Mother (Phoebe Vision) Uncredited *Unknown actor as Benjamin Turner *Unknown actor as Young Cole Turner Magical Notes The Book of Shadows Alchemist's Tools ''Essence Bearer'' :An Alchemist would use a bottle such as this :to capture and/or store a L'ife essence. A :Life Essence is comparable to a human soul, but :made in a mixing lab. A well made '''L'ife Essence :can possess any living being but would prove toxic :and eventually lethal to the being's pre-existing Soul ''Crimson Scalpel'' :This ceremonial instrument is used by an Alchemist to open :an incision in a body. The Demon then performs an :incantation on the blood and lets it drip into the :Essence Bearer, where it is mixed with :other ingredients and :transformed into a :'L'ife Essence. ''Blazing Alembic'' :This apparatus transforms matter into energy. :The Alchemist deposits matter in this device :and heats it over a ritualistic flame. :After the Alchemist invokes Dark :Spirits, the matter distills into energy :which can be manipulated for evil purposes. ''Mutator'' :This contraption transforms one type :of matter into another. An Alchemist :places the initial substance inside the :first cylinder. Then, as the Alchemist :chants, the substance magically :materializes in the second cylinder :in an entirely different form. Kierkan :is the most powerful Alchemist known :to exist and he has often used his :expertise to disrupt the natural order :for his own destructive missions. :Even though many Witches are :capable of defeating Alchemist :demons, only the Power of Three :has the might to eliminate Kierkan. :When seeking to Vanquish an Alchemist :Demon use the following Spell: : :Let Flesh be Flesh, and Bone be Bone :the Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel Scientist of Evil Born :with these words face the Fire's Scorn. Alchemists :'U'sing metaphysical tools and :Dark Magic, Alchemists can :transform any substance into :another. :'F'or example, an Alchemist's :evil Powers can turn Water :into Gold and Energy into :Matter. :'S'imilarly, these demons also :have the innate ability to :transform the Dead into the :Living by calling the Souls :back into corpses. Spells Alchemist Vanquishing Spell :Let flesh be flesh :And bone be bone :The Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel scientist of evil born, :With these words face the fire scorn. ::—Result vanquishes Keirkan To Expel a Life Essence :Host soul reject the poison essence :Let love's light end this cruel possession. ::—''Result vanquishes Terra'' Resurrection Spell :Caducas Exanimas Vita Ethos Anima. ::—Result resurrected Piper and Businessman. Powers *Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw the death of Cole's Father. *'Energy balls (premonition): Used by Cole's mother to kill Cole's Father. *Possession:' Used by Terra to posses the Businessman, Piper and Leo. *'Resurrection:' Used by Kierken to resurrect the businessman and by Terra to resurrect Piper. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to annoy Missy and later to attack Terra (who was possessing Piper), to direct a knife into Piper's chest, and reflect Terra's (in Leo's body) energy beam. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Terra (possessing Piper) to freeze Kierkan and Missy. *'Energy Beam:' Used by Terra to knock out Leo, and to attack Prue in an attempt to her from saying the expulsion spell. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper's stab wound. Notes and Trivia * Darryl and Cole don't appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power. * Piper doesn't use her power, but Terra does while in her body. * Phoebe received a premonition while leaning against a coffin, instead of touching it with her hands. * Piper dies for the third time in this episode. * Piper's dance was choreographed by Shannen Doherty. * We see in this episode that Piper had braces when she was younger, similar to both Prue and later Paige. * This is the first of two episodes with "Piper" in the title, the other episode is Run, Piper, Run. Also there is a comic with the title: Piper's Place. * It is stated in this episode that Prue was both head cheerleader and class president while in high school. * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. * While possessing Piper, Terra complains about how she can't kill a demon without her sisters. Interestingly, Piper does gain Molecular Combustion in "Exit Strategy", which does allow her to vanquish demons by herself. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the title of the movie ''Coyote Ugly (2000). One of the lead actresses is Piper Perabo. *Cindy is referring to the famous anti acne drug "Accutane", that is only used in severe acne patients and it carries a lot of side effects. Glitches *When Terra (in Piper's body) freezes Kirkan, his mouth changes from open to closed between shots. Gallery Episode Stills 309a.jpg 309b.jpg 309c.jpg 309d.jpg 309e.jpg Quotes :Leo: Come on Piper, isn't this supposed to be a fun thing, you know, going back and seeing all your old friends? :Piper: You weren't by any chance popular in high school were you? :Leo: Well I was... I mean... is there a right answer to this question? :Prue: Did you put a lot of hairspray on that hair? :Piper: No. :Prue: Well, then all is not lost. By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be the hottest chick at the reunion. :Piper: Really? :Prue: Who do you think helped Phoebe go blond? :Piper: I was nobody in high school. :Prue: Piper, you were not a nobody. :Piper: Prue, you were class president. You have no idea what it's like on the other side. :Prue: Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. :Terra ''(as Piper)'': Hey! Bitch! Move the trays yourself! :(Missy gives a somewhat humbled look and walks away, Prue gives an astonished space) :Prue: Well... that was great! Though the... bitch part of it was a little much. International Titles *'French:' Le diable au corps'' (The Devil to the Body)'' *'Polish:' Rycząca Piper (Coyote Piper) *'Czech:' Nevděčná Piper (Thankless Piper) *'Slovak:' Kde je Piper? (Where is Piper?) *'Russian:' Пайпер—гадкий коуот kouot (Piper is a Disgusting Coyote) * Russian: 'Одичавшая сестра sestra ''(Feral Sister) *'''Spanish (Spain and Latin America): Coyote Piper *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Terra ''(Terra) *'Serbian:' Kojot Pajper (Coyote Piper) *'Italian:' Festa di Liceo (High School Party) *'German:' Besessen (Possessed) *'Hungarian:' Palackba zárt szellem'' (Bottled Spirit)'' * 'Finnish: '''Villi ilta ''(The Wild Night) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3